Volver
by Jazz An' Baileys
Summary: No es que de pronto, la desconocida chispa de la compasión haya logrado colarse en su metálico y frío corazón. Sino que, simplemente, Potter y su triste existencia le despertaban una mera curiosidad. Solo eso. [Reto HP Flashfic]


**Disclaimer: Nada es mío. ¡Nada!**

**Nota: Este fic es para barda-morgana, y está hecho para la comunidad Harry Potter Flashfic, de LJ. No soy muy partidaria de los slash, pero retos son retos. De todas maneras, no puedo quejarme. **

* * *

**Volver**

* * *

_Ultrajado_. Aquel era el significado exacto, sin error ni desfase alguno. Esa era la palabra que se había llevado buscando con tanta insistencia, con algo de desesperación. La causa de tantas leídas al empolvado y viejo diccionario de Hogwarts, la causa del cansancio de su grisácea vista en las noches de desvelo. 

Ahora podía definir totalmente y sin ningún tipo de problemas al Harry Potter que se hallaba ante sus ojos; un pobre e inútil ultrajado.

Un chico al cual le habían arrebatado – sin piedad - el brillo de su mirada, al cual le habían obligado a ser alguien que nunca quiso ser. El superhéroe de aquella – ya finalizada- historia llena de maldad, ambición y egoísmo, que logró salvar a todas las personas que habitaban aquel planeta, menos a sí mismo.

Y lo observa. No es porque de pronto, la desconocida chispa de la compasión haya logrado colarse en su metálico y frío corazón, o porque lograra algún malévolo propósito con ello. Sino por mera curiosidad. Porque no puede dejar de preguntarse como Potter, con lo inteligente y valiente que solían catalogarlo, pudo permitir que le hicieran eso a su vida, la que tanto defendió de los mortífagos, y de toda perversa alma que siempre amenazaba con ocasionarle algún daño.

Le extraña pensar que todo se le había escurrido de las manos con una facilidad asombrosa. No creía posible tanta vulnerabilidad en aquel que había derrotado al Señor Oscuro, él que una vez había sido el más poderoso del mundo entero.

¿Qué podía decir? A veces solía extrañar a aquel Potter sonriente. Una persona feliz. Aquel que solía reír por todas las memorables estupideces que cometía el idiota pobretón de Weasley, o se molestaba – falsamente – por los interminables sermones que profería la sabelotodo sangre sucia de Granger. Un Potter que sonreía despreocupado, o demasiado preocupado en algunas ocasiones, que sabía derrochar juventud por todos los poros de su piel.

_Valentía._

Pero nada de eso quedaba en aquel momento. Las sonrisas, las burlas, las hirientes discusiones entre ambos. Se miraban, pero aún así ninguno conseguía verse completamente. Buscaba, sin saber por qué – _o pretendiendo no saberlo_ - el característico brillo de sus verdes ojos. La mueca burlona de diversión al reír de los Slythering, o la expresión desafiante que acostumbraba a adoptar una vez sobre la escoba. Pero veía aquellos tiempos cada vez más lejos, burlándose de él. Ironizando con la desesperación que le ocasionaba su completa desaparición de aquel castillo, que tantas cosas había albergado durante los siete años que había estudiado en él.

Y no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de ello. De tratar de regresar al pasado, de estancarse en él. No volver a mirar – nunca más en su vida - hacia delante. Olvidar lo ocurrido aquel año.

Tenía esa necesidad, y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. No podía controlarlo. De otra forma, no habría acorralado impulsivamente a Harry contra la pared, brutalmente, con Barnabás el Chiflado observándoles sin inmutarse. No le habría pedido lo que éste le había negado desde la muerte de Weasley, ni le habría besado con tal intensidad y desesperación, donde sus extremidades se atrevían a decir lo que su labios jamás pronunciarían. Porque Draco Malfoy nunca había sido muy bueno demostrando sus sentimientos, ni nunca lo sería.

No le habría gritado de aquella manera a Potter, con toda la sinceridad posible en un Malfoy, la mierda en la que se había convertido, ni habría recibido una fría mirada – casi inhumana - como respuesta.

No se habría preguntado en que instante, a lo largo de los años, había pasado desapercibido ante sus ojos el total _cambio de papeles_ entre ambos. Pero él le había correspondido. Harry le había besado con frenesí e ira, tratando de traspasarle todo el dolor que solía sentir en aquellos momentos de duro enfrentamiento. Ya no era el mismo de antes. Le había dado todo lo que le había pedido, proclamándose de manera muda el rey de los vulnerables. Pero lo había hecho de una forma totalmente diferente a lo que Draco solía imaginarse en sus sueños húmedos durante la noche.

Un sabor amargo se había posado en sus fríos – pero no por eso menos sensuales - labios después de aquel encuentro. O más bien, incrementado.

Camina por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pensativo. Las dudas asaltan con fuerza y algo de crueldad su propio corazón, exigiendo una rápida respuesta. Y éste no encuentra nada mejor que darles una rápida, tratando de evitarlas sin mayor éxito. Porque después de todo, no puede evitar cuestionarse aquellas cosas que siempre le habían parecido claras.

Le culpa. Le culpa de su ya habitual insomnio, de sus incomprensibles cambios de humor, de sus temores a no tropezar con la misma piedra que le había hecho caer a su padre. Le culpa de ser un completo homosexual atrapado entre su propia discriminación. Y lo peor de todo, le culpa por no ser capaz de devolverle – como un Malfoy se merecía - aquel estúpido pero inevitable sentimiento denominado por algunos idiotas como _"atracción"._ O cariño. O lo que sea.

Camina con rapidez, arrollado por estas ideas, tratando de destruir el piso con sus pasos de plomo. Pensando en Lucius Mafoy, la nueva vergüenza de los sangre limpia. En la serie de circunstancias que le habían llevado a descubrir el apasionado y morboso romance que alguna vez habían mantenido su padre y su profesor de Pociones en años mozos, ya perdidos para siempre. Y en la serie de circunstancias que le habían llevado a delatarlo.

¿El dolor?... ¿La decepción?... ¿El asco? Nunca llegaría a saberlo.

Silva levemente, tararea una canción, su mente vuelve a posarse en la delgada y enclenque figura de Harry James Potter. El piso parece estar más limpio que el día anterior, su imagen logra reflejarse con claridad en él. Alcanza a imaginarse las escenas presenciadas por aquellas estúpidas baldosas brillantes; él y Potter haciendo el amor. Él y Potter desentendiéndose. Sexo pasional contra sexo ocasional, que nunca habían sido lo mismo.

Se muerde el labio inferior, niega con la cabeza, sigue su camino disminuyendo el paso. No sabe que destino vivir, que decisión tomar. Simplemente deja que sus pisadas le guíen hacia el lugar que quieran. Cierra los ojos, vuelve a silbar. Se orienta con facilidad. Cree descubrir perfectamente hacia donde se dirige, y finge no tener miedo aquella vez. Porque sería la última ocasión en la que pisaría aquel abandonado y antiguo pasillo, alcanza a jurarse con decisión.

Baja el volumen de sus silbidos progresivamente, hasta lograr un completo silencio. Abre los grises ojos de los cuales era poseedor, y el séptimo piso se impone ante su mirada con determinación. Busca el cuadro de Barnabás el Chiflado, se asegura a sí mismo que éste le observará con curiosidad. Se equivoca.

El hombre del cuadro mira con fijeza, pero no a él. No a un Slythering lleno de orgullo y egoísmo, sino a un Gryffindor lleno de quién sabe que cosas. A Malfoy nunca le enseñaron a distinguir algo más que sus propias características.

Harry Potter esta temblando, y Barnabás el Chiflado le contempla con lástima.

Y Draco también lo ve. Sentado, abrazado a sus rodillas con desesperada necesidad, con los ojos completamente cerrados. Tratando de olvidar, o rememorar, los momentos más confusos de su ahora solitaria vida. Harry frunce el ceño, se aferra a sí mismo con más fuerza y desolación, no puede evitar sentirse el hombre más patético sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Y aquella es la escena. Malfoy sonríe, porque es lo único que consigue hacer. Decide – con algo de dudas, pero una decisión al fin y al cabo - que quizás el chico de anteojos necesite un minuto de soledad, decidido por él mismo, y no impuesto por la a veces cruel y brutal vida que le había tocado vivir. Se traga todos los casi irrefrenables deseos que surgen, en lo más hondo de sí, de lanzarse sobre el chico y tirárselo allí mismo.

Se aleja, sin despegar los ojos de un Harry que no reparaba en su presencia, y se marcha de allí más alegre que otros días. Sus pasos son casi imperceptibles, al mismo tiempo que un olvidado sentimiento de regocijo se apodera de él.

Cuando se aleja lo suficiente, decide olvidar ciertas reglas esenciales en el comportamiento de un verdadero Slythering.

El joven Malfoy pega un salto impulsivamente, suelta una carcajada, da un par de volteretas. Vuelve a reír, esta vez con más fuerza y jovialidad que antes.

No es que quiera al estúpido de Potter, ni que sienta algo –_ ni siquiera compasión_ - por él. Es sólo que la simple idea de regresar a los buenos tiempos le alegra de sobremanera. Su sonrisa se ensancha, mientras trata de convencerse a sí mismo de aquello. No lo logra, ni le importa.

Harry Potter era un _ultrajado,_ de eso no había – ni nunca podría haber - alguna duda al respecto. Sin embargo y, a pesar de todo lo vivido, todo lo luchado, jamás podrían quitarle aquella estúpida pero reconocida inocencia que habitaba en lo más profundo de él.

* * *

**Omgh... aquí termina la historia. Un poco corta... ¿verdad? Las cosas de la vida. No quise especificar la parte del sexo, porque tampoco pegaba mucho con el toque que pretendía darle (que sin duda no logré dárselo). Ya saben... no todo es sexo en la vida... ¿verdad? xD, mejor no respondan.**

**La cosa es que no me gustó tanto el fic, quizás pude hacer algo mejor. Pero la inspiración suele irse de paseo muchas veces, y te deja colgada por ahí en una triste y deprimente habitación, donde te sientas frente al computador y no sabes que shit escribir. De todas maneras, un review no le hace daño a nadie... ¿verdad? Así que trataré de no sentirme tan culpable al pedirle rrs. **

**¡Nos vemos en otra ocasión! (Quizás en otro de los retos estos xD, no sé por qué me da por el masoquismo)**

**_Jazz An' Baileys_**


End file.
